


Fall Down or Fly

by Elennare



Category: Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: Sentry persuades Quill to take a Featherfall token.





	Fall Down or Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Lindi Ortega's song of the same name.

Sentry looks in at the open door of the newly chosen cartography room and library, and smiles to herself at what she sees. Quill is poring over several maps that have been spread out on a table, measuring distances with a pair of calipers. He’s so absorbed in his work he hasn’t even heard her walk up. She taps lightly on the doorframe, so as not to startle him, and he looks up in surprise.

“Oh, hey, Sentry!” he says, then quickly salutes and corrects it to, “I mean, morale officer Sentry.”

“Quartermaster Quill,” Sentry replies, saluting back and walking up to him. “Did Nova get all the maps you wanted?”

“Yes, I think I’ve got everything I need to get us to the City of Glass now! Did you want to see the route?” 

“I’d love to. But I actually came here to give you this, Nova brought me the Featherfall tokens,” Sentry says, holding out an engraved metal disk. 

This is the last one she has to hand out; Lucius and Aila took theirs immediately, and she managed to press one on Nova too, overriding the genasi’s protests that she could levitate anyway. It didn’t really take long to persuade her, as Nova was too eager to get to her engine room to waste time arguing. Now, Sentry hopes Quill will be as easy to convince.

Quill tilts his head to one side. “Thank you, but I don’t know if I need one? My ring lets me levitate, and… since I was in the Astral plane… I think I could cast Feather Fall myself now? I feel like I understand how it works.” 

“But what if you’re out of spells? Or you’ve already used your ring?”

“I wouldn’t use it unless I was falling, and I don’t think I’ll fall off twice in one day!” 

“But you could be injured, or…” Sentry can’t quite bring herself to say ‘unconscious’, or worse, it would make her fears too real; but from the sudden worry on Quill’s face, she knows he’s thinking of it too now.

“That’s a fair point, I suppose… Do you have enough for everyone else?” 

“Yes, and I got some spares, just in case,” Sentry says, with a fleeting doubt as to whether she should have bought even more. There’s no time now, though, but she might try to get some at their next stop.

“All right, I’ll take it then,” Quill says, lifting the token from her still-outstretched hand and tucking it safely into a pocket of his tunic. Smiling at her, he adds, “We have to keep the happiness officer happy, after all!”

Sentry sighs with relief. “That does make me happy, knowing you all have them.”

“We’ll be fine, Sentry,” Quill says gently, draping his wing around her shoulders. “This is a bigger ship than the Sparrowblade, and there’s no reason for the Remnant to attack us, and even if they did we’re stronger now than we were then… we’ll be fine.” 

There’s something oddly familiar to Sentry about the soothing tone he’s speaking with… Suddenly, she realises it’s the same one she uses when he’s panicking in a storm. She closes her eyes for a moment, focussing, then opens them again and nods. 

“I know, you’re right, we’ll probably be fine,” she says, briefly squeezing his hand on her shoulder in gratitude. “I just need to protect you all.” It’s her purpose, after all, her reason for being… that thought reminds her of her new responsibilities. “And as the happiness officer, I should be keeping you happy, not the other way around! Are you happy?” 

“Am I happy?” Quill takes a step away to gesture expansively around the room. “I have a _ map room_, Sentry, an entire room for maps! On a _ skyship_!”

He looks giddy with excitement, eyes sparkling - literally, Sentry realises, in the case of his right eye, in which the swirling storm seems to grow brighter as he grins at her.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she says, and he nods.

“It’s incredible, it’s - it’s ridiculous impossible daydream come true,” he says, the laughter in his voice so infectious that she laughs too.

“Well, if you’re happy, so am I,” she answers. “You wanted to show me how we’re getting to the City of Glass?”

"Oh, yes! Come and see,” he says, waving her over to the table. As he does, a little of the giddiness drops away. He still looks every bit as happy, but there’s a certain solemnity to it now, too. “Sentry… I get to plan flight paths again.”

He doesn’t give her time to respond, leaning over the map at once and beginning to point out the route he intends them to take. She doesn’t push it, knowing he won’t want to talk about it any further. There’s no need to say anything more; she knows how much that means to him, and he knows she knows. Sentry’s still wary of the skyship, and suspects she always will be, but it means so much to her friends - giving Lucius something beside his loss to focus on, Nova a new outlet for her learning, Quill this chance to fly again - that she thinks she can learn to love it too, for their sakes.


End file.
